


We fit like a puzzle

by DragonThree



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Fluff, M/M, backhugs, hyunjin is the best, lix is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThree/pseuds/DragonThree
Summary: Felix is stressed and Hyunjin knows exactly what to do





	We fit like a puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I’m already back with anoTher soft drabble
> 
> If you wanna send me some soft Hyunlix pictures my twt is @drgnthree I would really appreciate it
> 
> For Lina

Felix was in a constant state of adoration when it came to Hyunjin.  
Everything about that boy amazed him. He was, of course, extremely handsome. His full lips, elegant eyes, smooth skin and his beautiful moles. It was impossible for Felix not to fall in love at first sight. The other was also utterly talented and devoted to his skills. It always impressed Felix.

But what he loved most out of all of Hyunjin’s traits was that he was tall and cuddly. 

Hyunjin loved to give Felix backhugs. He always said that Felix had the perfect height for him to just fit in like a puzzle piece. 

Hyunjin’s arms around his waist and his head nuzzled between his head and shoulders, that’s where Felix felt like nothing could harm him.

-

Felix was standing in the kitchen making himself some tea. He was stressed, their comeback promotions still in full swing, and he just needed some rest. But of course, he couldn’t show that. Everybody else was still pulling through, so he had to too.

Of course, Hyunjin could sense something was wrong with Felix. And as soon as a few warm tears were about to fall from Felix’ eyes, Hyunjin wrapped his arms around his waist, as if he’d felt them himself.

“Hi sunshine.” Felix turned his head to look Hyunjin in the eyes. He let out a big sigh. “Hi love.” Hyunjin pressed a quick kiss to Felix’ lips. He was already waiting for the dreaded “Are you okay?”, but to his surprise, that never came. Instead, Hyunjin started talking about something funny Minho sent to him that morning and how he just saw Jisung chase Jeongin around, trying to kiss him. Felix couldn’t help but laugh. 

“-and then he slipped! I heard Woojin telling then to be careful just two seconds before but-“ Hyunjin was interrupted by Felix kissing him. He was taken aback and looked at Felix with a confused look. “Thanks, but I wasn’t done talking?” Felix giggled. “I know love, but I wanted to thank you.”  
“For what? Laughing at Jisung for falling?” 

“For taking my mind off of everything for a few moments. Honestly it’s scary how well you know me sometimes.” Hyunjin had to grin at that comment.

So they just kept on standing there, Hyunjin perfectly fitted with Felix, talking about anything that came to mind. The two felt complete and safe, and nothing could come between them.


End file.
